Bring Me To Life
by Brina May
Summary: Her life isn't a story book, and she doesn't want a story book ending. But when she meets 'the man with a plan', what's going to happen to her when her world begins spinning out of her control? No pairings decided yet.


_**Chapter One**_

_**Collide  
**_

"My, my. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were lost." A soft laugh sounded as Steve turned around. "My name is Alezandra."

"Steven Rogers, ma'am. But you can call me Steve." The blonde male smiled at her.

"Can I help you any?" She tilted her head up a bit. I have not been here long, but I know my way around."

"That'd be nice." He admitted, a bit guilty.

"And where is it that you are going?" She smiled, straightening out a bit.

"Trying to find a coffee shop that doesn't have a mermaid on it." He grinned, his eyes crinkling a bit.

"Starbucks got you overwhelmed?" She smirked, putting a gloved hand on her hip. "Come on. I know this wonderful place."

"Alright." He nodded, staring at her mouth a bit. Her accent sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Then let's go." Her tongue flicked out, licking at her pale rose lips.

He nodded and followed after her. Her pale blonde hair was in loose piggy tails, resting lowly on her shoulders. He tried to pin point that voice. The accent. It had an off sound. She was tall, that was for sure. But still about half a foot shorter. She wasn't all that covered. Even if it was August, her long legs were nearly fully exposed to everyone. Her shorts hidden under a large red button up shirt.

"Here we are." She said. "Guests firsts."

"In all do respect Miss, where I come from, its ladies first." He shook her head, opening the door.

"A gentleman, eh?" She grinned at him, and he noticed the black paint smeared on her leg. "Don't get that much around here."

"It's a man's job." He nodded, watching her eye brow raise.

"My, my." She shook her head. "Out of our time you are. Now come, I'll pay."

"Are you sure?" His brow furrowed lightly. "I can pay if you want. I really should."

"Hey. You're my guest, aren't you?" She touched his arm lightly. "So hush now."

He noticed the small silver band on her finger. A small heart cut diamond in the center. She followed his eyes and quickly pulled her hand away shaking her head.

"It's from my ex. I don't have the heart to pull it off yet." She sighed, motioning him over to a seat at the counter of the diner.

"He was a lucky man to have you, and a fool to let you go." He said, looking around. Trying to keep his gaze off her legs.

"She." She said suddenly, making him jerk lightly and stare at her with wide blue eyes. "Let me guess, it doesn't go with your fancy shit."

"No, no. It isn't that ma'am. I'm just not used to people being so out with that now day. Back from where I'm from nobody openly discussed it." He tried to shrug off the feeling. He wasn't used to this.

"Back where I'm from you'd get beaten for just saying someone of the same gender was attractive." She smiled lazily. "Got a sick scar from it too. Nothing like the one the old man has though."

"That's terrible." He shook his head, looking up as she stood.

"Whacha want?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Coffee. Straight black."

"Donut? They make them fresh by the hour and the best in town. Well at least I think so." She grinned.

"Why not?" He grinned back.

"Comin right up hot shot." She winked, walking away from him.

He watched her walk away. The flip flops she was wearing smacking against the floor. Back in his time, no one was brave enough to come out and say it. No one really came out and told anyone. They just got married like regular people and settled down. He shook his head. _Times have changed old man. You just need to get used to it. _

"Hey." She grinned, putting the glass cup in front of him. "If ya want another one, refills are free."

"Thanks." He nodded, smelling the strong caffeinated scent of his drink; he picked up the donut and bit into it, nodding. "It's good."

"I know right?" She smiled, leaning back in her seat, sipping out of her cup.

"You didn't get one?" He asked curiously.

"Nah, on a diet." She shook her head.

"A diet?" He raised his brow. "You're the size of a baby weed."

"Ha." She laughed. "Liz always said that."

"Your ex?" He asked.

"Yeah. Good reddens to her." She shook her head. "Little whore. Cheated on me with the man who thinks he runs the world and woman are just a pay toy."

"That reminds me of a certain man I work with." Steve grimaced at the thought of the brunette.

"You work with Anthony Stark?" She stared at him wide eyed.

"Y-yeah." He moved back a bit.

"He's a whore." She sneered angrily, crossing her arms after putting the cup down. "Worthless carcass he is."

"He's a good man after you get threw all that." He stared at her a bit stronger. He may not have liked the man, but hell. He was friends with his father and he was his coworker. It was the least he could do.

"Like fucking hell that piece of shit is." She huffed, grabbing her purse and pulling out a thin black piece of what looked like metal.

"What's that?" He asked, trying not to grit his teeth in agitation.

"La Pan." She sighed. "Too poor to buy one of those fancy asses iPad's or shit."

He nodded, acting like he understood. He knew what and iPad was, or at least, remotely what it was. She tapped on it a few times sighing.

"Sorry, I had to check my email. I needed to make sure my landlord got last months rent." She whispered.

"You mean this month?" He asked, cursing himself silently for asking.

"My, my. You certainly like prying." She mused.

"I didn't mean…" He sighed.

"No, it's fine." She laughed. "I've been waiting for another job offer and just behind, that's all."

"Oh." He shifted awkwardly.

"I'll be right back, gotta piss." She stood up, laying her bag on the table and walking to the bathrooms.

"Good job, Cap." He mumbled to himself. "You can take on a swarm of aliens yet you can't take on a woman."

"She's a feisty one isn't she?" A voice said as he opened his eyes. Looking up at the white haired old man. He had a thick German accent.

"Yeah." He stiffened a bit. "She really is."

"She's like her mother though." His hand shook lightly as he poured another up of coffee.

"You know her?" Steve looked at his name tag. "Ludwig."

"I am her grandfather." He nodded, smiling. "At least, she doesn't know yet. She'd resent me."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I was a Nazi." He said quietly, the guilty look burning on his face. "I was pushed into believing that it was best for my mother country."

"Well, I can't say I don't agree with her sir." He nodded.

"It's understandable son. I was just happy we didn't win." He nodded.

"Back." The blonde woman said as she walked back, rubbing her hands on her shirt.

"Welcome back ma'am." Steve nodded at her, cursing because he couldn't seem to place her name and didn't have the courage to ask.

"Well, I think I should tend to the other customers." Ludwig stood up shaking. "Have a good day will you?"

"Yep." She yawned, bored.

"You too, sir." The blonde hunk grinned with a small wave.

"Well, I'm afraid it's time for me to part with you." She sighed. "Although it was having some one to get a drink with."

"The same is here." He stood up and held out his hand.

She put hers in his, shaking it before pulling away and opening her purse. He watched her as she fished around in it before pulling out a blank business card with a name and number on it. He looked at it as she put it in his hand.

"Call me sometime; maybe we can get lunch or dinner." She tucked her head under the strap of her bag.

"I'd like that." He nodded, slipping the card in his pocket. "I'll walk you home."

"No, no. I can walk my self perfectly fine." She shook her head, a few blonde strands slipping into her face,

"Just want to keep you safe ma'am." He put a hand up.

"My, my. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me." She grinned. "Alright then Blondie, lead the way."

"Bah…Blondie? But you're blonde too." He said confused.

"Not relevant." She stated, walking away from him. "Well? Come on, you wanted to walk me home."

He walked up next her side, trying to keep his steps short to match hers. He looked down at her, watching as she pulled out a small box and taped it against the palm of her hand before pulling out a cigarette. A soft blush dusked his cheeks as he watched her put her lips around it, flicking at the lighter until she pulled another one out and held it out to him.

"No thank you." He shook his head.

"Your loss then." She nodded, pulling it out of her mouth and blowing the smoke in the air. "You don't talk much do you?"

"Sometime's quiet is a good thing." Steve smiled lightly.

"The silence is what drives us into madness." She mumbled.

"What do you mean?" He asked, stopping as the red hand appeared across the street.

"Every mad man or villain in any story I've read or watched was secluded to long amounts of silence. It drove them into insanity, allowed them to confront there deepest thoughts." She blew out more smoke. "I would love to get inside of the guys head that attacked New York last year."

"I wouldn't suggest doing that." He stated strongly, a disapproving look on his face.

"And it doesn't matter what you suggest. I want to." She shrugged, the sign flashing a green walking signal. "Why don't you suggest it?"

"What…do you mean?" He asked, following after him, grimacing as smoke blew in his face.

"I mean, why you don't think I shouldn't talk to him or her." She stopped, turning to look at him, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"He's a dangerous man." Steve said firmly.

"How do you know it's a man?" She raised her brow, staring at him curiously before taking a step forward. "You're stiff, agitated. You're even worried. You know exactly who it is that attacked us. I knew I recognized you're face. I remembered when I was in the bathroom. You're part of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Does that make me any different?" He asked, grimacing.

"It makes you even more badass. Especially knowing that you kicked aliens' asses and lived to talk about it." She turned back around, dropping the butt on the ground and stepping on it.

He stared at her questioningly. A bit confused on what she was saying. He saved them, he'd figured he'd be called a hero like he used to be. Not _badass_ like the seemingly deranged woman in front of him was saying. He nearly jumped as a soft bird noise sounded. His blue eyes quickly scanning the area.

"It's my phone." She mumbled, pulling it out and quickly tapping something on the screen. "I need to go."

"Oh." He nodded, a sting of disappointment burning into him.

"Call me." She winked at him, holding onto her bag as she started to run through traffic.

He sighed as he started to walk back down the street. His foot kicking something as he looked down. He bent down, picking up the thin long wallet. He looked around before popping it open.

"Alezandra Sanja Marie Swine." He mumbled, looking at the small photo, quickly looking up. "She's gone."

* * *

**Authors Note: So, yeah. I don't exactly know who she's going to be paired up with. Maybe not even a person at all. It depends on how the story goes. But yes, sorry this chapter is so short, I tried to make it longer, but didn't think I could stretch it out farther then it was. And yeah, please tell me what ya think. I have a link to her picture and profile on my profile.  
**


End file.
